


ZoTash Month 2017

by konfuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: After dreams are fulfilled and justice is done, what to do?I only wrote one theme for the month but I want to write the other themes too one day, because they are really inspiring. I hope to stay in this timeline, looking at Zoro and Tashigi after their main adventure is over.





	ZoTash Month 2017

Zoro was sitting in front of the Dojo, drinking sake, waiting. He knew it was only a matter of minutes or hours until she finally arrived.  
Wado laid beside him. Waiting to be finally laid to rest.

“Roronoa Zoro.”  
There she was.  
“Vice admiral Glasses.” He stayed seated.  
They maybe had grown in the last years, both in skill and respect for each other but teasing her was still so much fun. Plus he was still a pirate. She didn’t react though, only glared at him, her men standing in attention. He could sense their fear.  
“I’m here to bring you to justice.”  
“I know. But I have something to do before that.”  
He stood up and a smile cracked on his face when he saw the marines in the background flinching. But not her.  
“Sensei, our guest is here.” After he shouted inside the dojo he looked back at Tashigi. Nothing about her remembered him about Kuina or that stumbling Marine rookie anymore. “You can come but your dogs will stay.”  
“Men!”  
“Yes, Ma'am?!”  
“You stay.”  
“But what if he…?”  
“Do you think your Vice-Admiral can’t beat me?”  
The marines once more flinched and Zoro looked at them with disgust.  
“I can talk for myself Roronoa.”  
He looked in her cold, daring eyes and smiled challenging.

“Ah, you must be the swords-woman Zoro told me about,” Kōshirō came out the Dojo and Zoro turned around to help him down to the street. He had grown old.  
With a bow she greeted him: ”Sensei.” Her face was way softer while talking to the old man.  
“A very polite young woman, I see. Well, let’s go then.”  
Zoro took Wado and walked a step behind the other two, watching them talk about swords and techniques. Koshiro seemed impressed.

They finally reached Kuinas grave. They stood silent for a couple of minutes, praying.  
Tashigi does not completely understand what was going on but the grave had belonged to a swordsman, that she understood. And that person was important to both Kōshirō and Zoro.  
After a couple more moments Zoro took Wado and draped it beside the grave, burying it slightly in the earth. Now the Marine saw that the sword is sealed.

„It‘s done Kuina. I fulfilled our dream. Thank you for lending your sword to me.“  
Again they stood silent, before all three started to move back towards the Dojo.  
Tashigi wasn‘t sure if she now understood more but maybe she could ask Zoro later when they had a few moments alone… if they had a few moments alone.  
Back at the Dojo Zoro helped his old teacher back inside and she could hear them talk about pride and dreams and justice and finally a good bye.

When Zoro stepped out again both sword-master exchanged a look and both knew something was going to happen. They needed to end it here.  
„Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of piracy under the pirate king and the murder of one of the seven warlords of the sea, Mihawk Hawkeye.“

For a second he hesitated and Tashigi had the illusion that he would just follow suit but they both knew better.  
„Do you really think I‘ll just follow without a fight?“  
„You are outnumbered.“  
„That was never a reason before. They don‘t stand a chance. I‘m done spilling blood of weaklings,“ again he seemed to hesitate before coming to a conclusion.  
„One last fight, Vice Admiral Tashigi. I‘ll wait for you tomorrow in the middle of the island. No innocent civilians will be endangered there.“  
„Even a Pirate has pride. See you then, Roronoa Zoro.“

The fight took a week. Even though they were far off the people near the coast felt the disruptions of the fight. On the seventh day Tashigi emerged, Zoro's remaining swords in her hand, bloody and exhausted.  
Her men as well as civilians, women and children looked at her in awe while she gave the swords to Kōshirō.  
She left the island and gave a report towards HQ that Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro had been brought to justice.

Another two days later Zoro emerged from the woods. Also bloody and exhausted.  
„Why did she lie?“ Kōshirō asked while tending to his pupils wounds.  
„She didn‘t. She was sure that I was dead.“

That evening Zoro still wondered. He had been prepared to die, didn’t intend to hold back and her win was well deserved. Fighting with only two swords had been a disadvantage he was willing to risk. But she did not give him an additional killing blow and she did not check for his vitals.  
Now he was sure that she made herself believe that he was dead. Maybe because he told her his story. But he had survived and he was also sure, that she would come back one day. ‘Until then, strongest swordsman of the world,’ he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a good chance it takes until the next ZoTash month for me to finish this. If you want have a look at other entries of ZoTash Month:  
> http://zotashsource.tumblr.com/post/165554659440/we-are-glad-to-introduce-you-to-the-first-event  
> Week 1 (Oct. 6th - Oct. 12th): Dreams/Justice  
> Week 2 (Oct. 13th - Oct. 19th): Swords/Flowers  
> Week 3 (Oct. 20th - Oct. 26th): Autumn/Sunset  
> Week 4 (Oct. 27th - Nov. 3rd): Identity/Fears  
> Week 5 (Nov. 4th - Nov. 11th): Future/Hope


End file.
